Time Doesn't Heal Old Wounds
by Laura369
Summary: It's is ten years since Ryan left and so much has happened. Cheating, drugs, drinking you may think this life would have been left behind so many years later but it hasn't. Ten years later and they are still dealing with the fall out of Ryan leaving.
1. Default Chapter

**Times Have Changed**

Disclaimer- I don't own the OC or anything associated with it.

This story is about Newport Beach in ten years. This is what has happened in the last ten years......

Ryan Atwood- He went and lived with Theresa and the baby turned out to be his. He kept in touch with everyone for awhile but he soon lost contact. Trouble hit when Theresa died suddenly of cancer which she knew about but no one else. Ryan moved to New York after that.(about 5 years ago) That is where he met Beconna and he soon married her but that also ended in trouble, divorce(2 years ago). They also had a child, a daughter who Ryan also has custody. Now he is bringing his daughters home to Newport after another relationship failed.

Alexis Shane Atwood- Alexis is Ryan's 9 and half year old daughter she is everything Ryan doesn't need in daughter. She is a rebel and is constantly in trouble. Living in New York for Alexis means already partying at nine and staying out late and the age of nine. When she is grounded she sneaks out and she isn't even a teenager yet.

Halle Aleia Atwood- Halle is Ryan's two year old daughter. She is typical toddler, she laughs, she cries, and she is a daddies' girl. She is Ryan's pride and joy. Alexis hates Halle's guts.

Marissa Cooper- After her mother's marriage Marissa went down hill, when Ryan turned out to be a father she ran away. When her mother tracked her down she sent to a school for the troubled teenagers and even then she wasn't helped. Once she turned eighteen she left the school and turned to a friend and ran off to LA where she turned to a life of drugs and partying, and most of all sex. Her family doesn't even know where she is.

Summer Roberts- Summer is the only one who knows wher Marissa is. She knows because she is the one who introduced Marissa to streets of LA. After Seth left she went into a depression, her father not knowing what to do moved his family to LA. Summer met some friends there that numbed her feeling of lost with drugs, big time drugs. That is her knew life and she has no plans of leaving it behind.

Seth Cohen- When he left for Tahiti he didn't really have a plan except for the fact that he was getting away from Newport and the life of being rich. Within two weeks of being in Tahiti Sandy tracked him down and brought him home. But by then Summer was gone. He went to school and became a lawyer just as his dad did. About two years ago he met Joanina. They are now engaged and are to be married in the fall.

Joanina Mackenzie- Joanina grew up in San Deigo with her parents. Her life changed when one summer her family went to Newport Beach for vacation. That is when she met Seth Cohen her love of her life. She knew that it might be trouble getting involved with a family with so many problems, but she didn't know how much trouble. She pulled into the life of being rich. She was the next Julie Nichol, she cheated on Seth her love but she felt like she didn't have any control. She chased after younger men. Her relationship with the pool boy was all about sex. Seth didn't know about her secret romances and she wasn't telling him either.

Kirsten Cohen- After seeing Theresa and her choices she made abotu her pregnancy, she decided to confess to Sandy about her abortion she had when she was seventeen. The baby was Jimmy's and already knew about. Sandy was furious that Kirsten had hidden that big an issue and he moved out and filed for divorce. Kirsten eventually convinced Sandy to come home and burn the divorce papers.

Sandy Cohen- When he left Kirsten he turned to Julie Nichol for some twisted reason. The hooked up for months while Sandy was separated, Kirsten doesn't know about them hooking up and neither does Caleb. Sandy regreted this for along time especially since a month after Kirsten and Sandy reconciled, Julie showed up pregnant. Caleb thinks it is his but Julie had her son tested after he was born and he is Sandy's.

Julie Nichol- Julie was never faithful to Caleb. Of course there was Sandy, and other men, but she also cheated with Jimmy. She told Caleb that she was okay with the fact that they didn't have any money, but she needed money which Jimmy had. She also had a son with Caleb as everyone thought, but she knew that her son belonged to Sandy Cohen. Other than that her marriage with Caleb is perfectly fine.

Caleb Nichol- He lost all of his money, but managed not to get any jail time. He thought his new life was perfect, he was married, and he had a new son, but only if he knew what really was going on.

Carter Shawn Nichol- He is the eight year old son of Julie and Caleb Nichol or that's what he thinks. He is the perfect son, loves both of his parents and enjoys spending tme with them, but he doesn't realize what is going on around him and what his life is going to become.

Jimmy Cooper- Jimmy had many problems his daughter disappeared, his girlfriend disappeared, and he slept with Julie Nichol while she was married and he was dating Hailey. He fell into a deep depression. He couldn't escape from it, until one day he attempted to kill himself, with pain killers, but it didn't work. After that he decided the only way to escape was to leave and which he did he moved the LA.

Hailey Nichol- Hailey felt as though her relationship with Jimmy was way to serious nd she ran off as she always did. Without her father's money she turned back to the life as stripper but this time she went big time in Las Vegas everyone wanted her and everyone got her. She wanted to leave her life as a stripper but she had nowhere to turn, so she continued her life that she hated so much.

Kaitlyn Cooper- Now eighteen she ruled Newport. Constantly rebelled against Julie. Her father left her, Marissa left her and Julie didn't give a damn about her. She needed attention so she turned to the partying life of Newport. She was a hard-core party girl. When the guys wanted sex they came to her. She is trouble waiting to happen.

If you think this is good idea please review and I will continue.

Laura


	2. Meeting and Realizing

**Time Doesn't Heal Old Wounds**

by Laura

_Disclaimer- I sTiLL dON't oWN ThE wONdeRfUL pHenOmEn cALLeD ThE OC sOoOo........... HeRE I gO_

Marissa was drunk and she was high as she stumbled into her apartment that she shared with Summer. She had just got home from a day at work. Her job was in a bar called Girls Wild at Night. She was always going into the back of the bar with guys, and she didn't even realize it half of the time what she was even doing. Marissa made good money, so it didn't really matter how she made. Last night was different she saw someone she reconized from home, but she couldn't exactly remember who it was. She was so high at the time it could have been her mother for she knew. Noone from home would reconize her she looked so different. Black hair, lots of make-up, and very slutty clothes. "Sum!" Marissa screamed through their apartment.

Summer staggered out of her room half naked dirt bag on her side. "What do ya want, I'm busy," Summer whimpered, "I'm getting paid."

"Okay, I need to talk to you though about home, Newport," Marissa answered.

"Newport!" Summer slowly said shocked, "I'll talk to you when I'm done."

"Whatever," Marissa said annoyed.

Twenty minutes later Summer was finally done and ready to talk. "Okay Coop what about Newport?" Summer asked.

"I saw someone last night I'm certain I reconized them from Newport," Marissa said anxiously.

"Who?" Summer asked curiously.

"That's the problem I don't know but I'm so high and drunk and could have been my mother for all I know."

"Oh my god, do you think whoever it was reconized you?" Summer replied.

"Would you reconized me if you hadn't seen me in years?" Marissa asked with a hint of sarcasism.

"No," Summer replied.

"I don't what anyone finding me here, I don't really think anybody woud reconize me, but you work there too and people might reconize you," Marissa said.

Summer hadn't really changed her loook over the years she still had her dark brown hair only think really different were the clothes. "People would probably reconize me." Summer said slowly, "so what are we going to do?"

"Change your look, Sum that's what we are going to do," answered Marissa as though it was so obvious, "but we have to it tonight I have to go back to work, I'm not really off yet."

Last night was great his buddies had taken him to all the really good bars. Jimmy had the most fun at Girls Wild at Night that is where he noticed a really hot bartender she had gorgerous black hair that one of his buddies hooked up with, but thing was she was hot yet he wasn't attracted to her in a sexual way but he was attracted to her as though he had to meet her. Jimmy grabbed his cell phone and his keys and headed towards the bar he was at last night maybe she would be there. When he arrived at the bar he walked in and he saw Marissa. He walked up to her and introduced himself. "Hi I'm Jimmy do I know you from somewhere?" asked Jimmy. Marissa reconized the guy from last night, the Newport guy. "I don't believe so," answered Marissa, "Marissa Cooper is the name."

A bulb went off in Jimmy's head it was his Marissa, she looked so different she was so skinny and she was dressed like a whore, his little girl was a disaster. "Marissa, don't you reconize me?" Jimmy asked in a very sad tone.

"You wouldn't believe how high and drunk I am," she answered, "I probably wouldn't even reconize my own family." Marissa began to think family, Jimmy, James, Cooper, Dad was the last thought. "Oh my god you are my dad," she said in a daze," my dad, my dad, my dad." "Oh my god it's my dad," she said as she cried.

"Yes Marissa it's me, your dad."

Alexis was a handful she never knew when to stop acting up, she never came home when she was supposed to, and she hated her sister. She misused all power she had of others she was always in trouble at school for doing something stupid. Now her dad was taking her away from New York, her home everything. She was more pissed at her dad than ever. He was always telling her about this Newport place and how it was his second chance and how it had straighten him out and how moving there was going to straighten her out to. Alexis wasn't falling for that she was going to fight on this and never stop fighting. She wasn't going to like Newport no matter how great it is.

Ryan had trouble to deal with he was failing at everything, relationships and a being a parent, he needed to go home, which is exactly what he was doing. He was going to Newport no matter how much Alexis hated the idea maybe, just maybe it would help straighten her out. The last thing he needed was a rebelling daughter, hopefully Newport and everyone there will help her, and even him.

Kirsten had just got of the phone with someone who everyone missed dearly, Ryan. He had just finished telling her that he was coming home to Newport. Kirsten needed to find Sandy and call Seth. "Sandy!" she yelled, " I need to talk to you."

"What?" asked Sandy as he hung up his cell phone he was talking to his son, not Seth but his nephew/son, Carter.

"Guess who I just spoke with?" Kirsten excitedly asked.

"Just tell me," Sandy said, "I hate guessing games."

"Ryan our Ryan he is coming home to Newport to live."

"You haven't talked to him since Theresa died why is he coming here?" asked a confused Sandy.

"Alexis is acting up and he has another daughter and he wants a third chance," she rambled.

"Another kid?" asked Sandy even more confused, "When and how?"

"He was married this time but he is divorced now, but he is coming home isn't that great." she said happily.

"I guess." replied a slightly annoyed Sandy.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Kirsten in a pissed off voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sandy shortly replied. Kirsten grabbed the phone to give Seth the good news.

Seth walked in the door of his house on the way home he talked to his mom and she told him that Ryan was coming home to stay. Seth wasn't sure what he thought of this idea. Ryan had left him, it was his fault that he lost Summer. Boy, did Seth want Summer, his fiance, Joanina thought he didn't know that she was cheating on him but he did. Seth needed someone he starting over again so he pretended that nothing was going on. So much had changed since he last saw Ryan he had changed is personality so much he was now a serious lawyer and all business not the funny and fun lovng Seth anymore. All business there was noway he was getting hurt again, never again.

That's all for now please review and rate between 1-10 (10 the best and 1 is the worst)

Laura


	3. Author's Note

To anyone who read this story this summer/fall would you continue to read it if I continued it. I have been away to Europe since the beginning of November so I just got back.

Laura


End file.
